Rugrats: Total Divas!
by lilnate13
Summary: This about eight girls, Angelica and her twin sister, Summer Pickles, Susie and Cree Carmichael, Kimi Finester, Lil Deville, CeCe Proud and Starr Pickles dealing with the struggle and personal issue in their lives. Klasky and Csupó came up with the revival of Rugrats as a reality ust me there's drama! Plus, Dil, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Zack and Jesse.
1. Chapter 1

**Rugrats: Total Divas!**

_**Hey Everyone! Thank you for liking Rugrats: Growing Up! And Rugrats: Days of the Past! It means a lot. This is a new story I'm working on. It's called " Rugrats: Total Divas it has nothing to do with Rugrats: Days of the Past or Rugrats: Growing Up!**_

_**This is a reality drama stories that deals with eight girls, Angelica and her twin sister, Summer Pickles, Susie Carmichael, Kimi Finester, Lil Deville, Starr Pickles, CeCe Proud and Cree Carmichael as they deal with their lives and struggle.**_

_**Plus, Dil, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Zack (who is owned by celrock), Colby, Jesse (who is owned by Jesse j. barrow, Kelly, Ezra and many more! This is something different without using S.A.D club. hope you guys enjoy!**_

**Angelica POV**

I'm Angelica Pickles, I'm the oldest twin. I had a twin sister named Summer Pickles and we decided to do a reality show called Rugrats: Total Divas! It's about eight girls who are dealing with their struggle on their life. And we hate how the fans were upset about Rugrats All Grown Up! was cancelled so, we just come together once again as we living with our lives.

Angelica and Kelly Pickles was over at Kelly's place as they are talking about the project that Klasky Csupo came up with about new format reality show.

" Tell me about the project?" Kelly asked as she was eating.

" Rugrats: Total Divas is based on of Rugrats and All grown up! As it show us about their lives and struggle." said Angelica.

" Oh! So. who will be in it?" Kelly asked.

" Me, Summer, Susie, Kimi, Lil, Starr, CeCe and Cree." Angelica answered. As soon as Angelica mentioned Cree's name, she got pissed off about it.

" Seriously? They want that B #%*! In the show?" Kelly asked. " What the fuck wrong with them? If they want another girl add Colby, Laura or something! Not that freaking slut who cost my job!"

(I totally agree with my sister, Cree doesn't need to be apart of this show! First of all, she not a Rugrats character, she doesn't want to be apart of this show anyway! So, why the hell now?)

" I totally agree with you, Kelly." Angelica agreed. " Cree has nothing to do with All grown Up! She just say it's boring and it's going to get cancelled anyway because nobody doesn't watch it anymore."

" Exactly! So, why the fuck they pick her?" Kelly questioned. " Is it because she too hot or what?"

" Maybe it's because her catch phase, Girl bye!" Angelica pretend to be Cree to make fun of her.

" Lol! That's freaking annoying and she call herself thebombdotcom, da fuck?" Kelly was questioned.

" I guess we find out what's happened." said Angelica.

" I'll pray for you." said Kelly.

" Thanks girl." Angelica gave her sister Kelly a hugged.

-RTD-

**Summer POV**

Hello, Summer Pickles, and I'm one of three new girls of Rugrats: Total Divas! I'm the twin of Angelica Pickles, I'm like her right hand person. I'm very excited to be apart of this show! It's amazing! I love Rugrats ever since I was little. SO, I'm very excited to be apart this project!

Summer was hanging out with her friend, Eva Marie at the Spa as they talking about Summer new movie coming out.

" So Summer I heard about your new movie coming out." said Eva.

" I know!" Summer smiled.

" Are you excited?" Eva questioned.

" Yeah girl! You know it!" Summer flip her hair as she was showing out as they both started laughing.

" Lol! So, you and your sister working together, so what your sister think about it?" Eva asked.

" She was ok with it as long as it's all about her mostly then she cool with it."

" So! Angelica wants all the attention on her?" said Eva.

" Yeah, you already know." Summer laughed.

" Anyway about the movie, what's the name of it?" Eva asked.

" It's called " The other woman" said Summer.

" What is it about?" Eva asked.

" Carly, that's me. Has just started a relationship with Mark, a man she hooked up with eight weeks prior. She is upset when Mark suddenly tells her he has to go out-of-town, but decides to go over to his house per advice from her father Frank. Intending to seduce him while wearing a sexy outfit, she is horrified to meet Kate, who introduces herself as Mark's wife. Despite the problems, the two women end up bonding and forming an unlikely friendship. When Kate discovers that Mark is still seeing someone on the side, she initially believes that it is Carly but she and Carly eventually discover that Mark is seeing a third woman, a beautiful young woman named Amber."

" Wow! Can't wait!"

" Me too!" Summer took a sip of her wine.

" So, I heard that CeCe Proud and Cree Carmichael are the other two of Rugrats: Total Divas! What you think about them?" Eva asked.

" None of the girls are not part of Rugrats characters but, I can see why CeCe is apart of it because she with Dil, so it makes since but for Cree, Cree never like Rugrats in the first place! She think it's too babyish and too childish for her! So, why the hell she apart of the Rugrats Project if she don't care about the show?" Summer questioned.

" That makes total sense, she really gets on my last nerve." Eva was being annoyed.

" I just hope this show turns out ok and not all about Cree." Summer laughed.

-RTD-

**Susie POV**

Hi! I'm Susie Carmichael! I'm really glad to be back in production with Klasky Csupo of Rugrats: Total Divas! I haven't seen these girls awhile now! Especially, Angelica, we were best buds. So, I'm glad Klasky Csupo got us together one last time.

Me and my big brother, Buster are recording on my single the one I sung of All Grown Up " Susie sings the Blues". Buster is the best recording artist ever! So, I'm really glad he willing to record my song.

" AWESOME LIL SIS!" said Buster.

" Thanks Buster for everything!" said Susie.

" How's it going with Harold and Bobby?" he asked.

" They doing pretty good! Susie smiled.

" He an't put his hand on you, haven't he?" asked Buster.

" No? Why would he do that?" Susie asked.

" I was just asking." Buster answered.

" I'm fine."

" Alright! I was making sure, so, how it going being apart of Rugrats: Total Divas?" Buster asked.

" It's great! I get to see the girls once again."

" That's great Lil sis! Proud of you!" Buster was proud of her.

" Thanks! " Susie smiled.

" So, I heard that Cree will be one of the three of the new girls of Rugrats: Total Divas." Buster laughed as Susie laughed along with him. " What's going to happened?"

" I don't know, Cree is a drama queen, she wants all the attention on her." Susie told her brother, Buster. " So, I don't know! Will find out."

" Who is going to cost more trouble?" asked Buster.

" At first, I was going to say Angelica, now since Cree join the cast, I'll say Cree." Susie answered. " She likes to start a fight everytime! And her catch phrase is annoying! " Girl bye!" I mean come on!" Susie was getting annoyed.

" Rugrats fans, pray for me." Susie laughed along with Buster.

-RTD-

**Kimi POV**

My name is Kimi Finester and I'm on the set of Rugrats: Total Divas! I like how they name the reality show, it's pretty awesome! And it's more of us girls than the boys and shows the audience how we are after the All Grown Up! went cancelled! It was sad how the show was cancelled because Nickelodeon wants to focus on that faggot show, SpongeBob Squarepants! Is it me or SpongeBob and Patrick looks like a couple? It's a weird show! Along with Sanjay and Craig and breadwinners! When we came out, we have Rocket Power, Hey Arnold!, As told by Ginger, The Wild Thornberrys, CatDog and many more! And we was popular back then! Now, things change now, that's why I don't let my two year old son, Andy watching these shows.

I'm happily married with Jesse. We met in 8th grade and he was also my prom date for Valentine so, I'm very happy marry him. He is very sweet and very honest! And I'm glad I got him to support me with this project.

" Chuckie just call." said Jesse.

" What he want." asked Kimi as she was holding their three years old son.

" He asks can he borrow some money." Jesse answered. Kimi look at him as she was getting pissed off.

( Hold up! Why in the hell Chuckie keeps calling me for some money and how come he didn't asks Dad? This is just pissing me the hell off!)

" Are you serious?" Kimi asked.

" Yeah, I'm serious!" Jesse admitted. " He keeps whining like a baby! I asks him why he just asks his B #%*! To give him some money."

" OMG!" Kimi laughed. " What he say?"

" He was just fussing and saying I didn't never like your Scottish ass anyway!" Jesse answered. " So, I hang up the mutha F *#er!" he laughed.

" OMG! you so wrong!" Kimi lauhed.

" Hey, you got to do what you gotta do!" Jesse was making a point.

" He going to tell mom and dad for sure." Kimi laughed as she shook her head.

-RTD-

**Cree POV**

What's up Bitches! It's me Cree Carmichael and I'm the newest cast members of Rugrats:Total Divas! I know haters mad at me because I got the part, look Klasky Csupo came to me not no f #%ing! Kelly Pickles, Colby McCulley or any other those ugly B #%*es! They came to me! So, yes! I agree to it because I will make a lot of viewers for this company. I don't care how the other girls don't like me, All I can say is... "Girl bye!" Because I'm the bombdotcom!"

star, Lillian Deville at the Midnight Club. It's the hottest nightclub in Reptar City. There are multicolored flashing lights on the dance floor, but they are not bright enough to reach beyond that. It's very crowded tonight. As Cree and Lil make my way to the bar, dancing sweaty bodies press and rub up against the girls.

Cree and Lil don't mind though, it's the fastest way across the room. I always feel a little out of place at places like these, After I down a drink or two, Cree grab a few complimentary glow stick jewelry and head for the dance floor. This club doesn't check I.D's very well and Cree and Lil can usually get away with drinking. In a matter of minutes, Cree and Lil start body moves to the rhythm of the music. Lil says "I dance like a gorilla on fire in an ant hill, but I don't care, it makes me happy."

As Cree and Lil got done dancing, they sat down as they was talking about the project what Klasky Csupo came up with.

" So, glad to have you to be apart of this show!" said Lil.

" Thanks girl!" Cree responded.

" There are rumors on internet about you." said Lil.

" What does it say?" Cree asked.

" Well the fans are making a blog about you and say you don't deserve to be on this show because you are nothing but trouble and you just doing this for fame." Lil answered.

( DA F #%! I can't believe these Rugrats Fans are seriously hating on me because I'll cost more drama? This is a reality show! so what the hell do you expect! I really don't care! It don't bother me at all! All they is F #%ing Haters!)

" People can be childish these days! They haven't nothing about Summer, Starr, or CeCe! And they are not Rugrats cast either! I'm Susie's little sister! CeCe is from the Proud Family so, how the hell she get to be part of the cast?" Cree questioned.

" Well, she dating Dil and they she having his kid." Lil tries to explain to Cree.

" It still don't make sense why she is part of the cast of Rugrats: Total Divas! And the fans aren't saying shit about her!" Cree getting angry.

( Who cares! I don't give about the other girls, because I'm the star! I run this show![Cree snaps her finger.] Girl bye!)

-RTD-

**Starr POV**

Hello! I'm Starr Pickles, and I'm the little sister to Tommy and Dil. I'm so glad that I have a chance to be apart of something. Klasky Csupo talk to me and asks me how about you be apart of the cast of Rugrats revival, Rugrats: Total Divas!? I immediately say yes! I love Rugrats! I'm happy to be on board! And bring back the 90's!

Starr was sitting in the dinner room with her two brothers, Tommy and Dil, her two co-star, Lil and CeCe and her boyfriend, Zack as they were planning their parents 40th Anniversary party for next week.

" So! What are we going to get for mom and dad's Anniversary?" Starr questioned.

" How about give them a Wal-Mart gift card." Dil was joking.

CeCe elbow Dil in the chest as Dil say OH!

" How about take them to the cruise?" Tommy asked.

" That's a great idea, honey!" Lil kissed Tommy on the cheek.

" Yeah! The trip to Hawaii!" Starr replied as everyone agreed to it.

( This is a good idea! I'm so glad to have brothers and their girlfriend along with my boyfriend, Zack here with me discussing for my mom and dad Anniversary. My parents really deserve it! I love them.)

" I think your would really enjoy it." said Zack.

" You think so?" Starr asked.

" Of course! Debbie cakes!" said Zack as he was kissing all on her neck.

" Oh stop it Zacky!" Starr laughed.

" Hey Starr have you read the comments about what people say about Cree Carmichael?" CeCe asked.

" No! What they say?" Starr asked.

" One fan say that Cree only got the job because she probably have sex Gábor Csupó." CeCe was reading the comment on Facebook.

" What?" Starr was shock. " Let me see." Starr look over CeCe shoulder along with Zack, Dil, Tommy and Lil.

" Another person say that why the hell did Klasky Csupo cast this ghetto girl in this reality show?" CeCe read another comment.

" What?" Tommy was shock as he was reading the comment.

" Here's another one." Starr said. " If I have to hear Cree's catch phrase: [Girlbye!] again? I will blow my head off."

" This going on and on!" CeCe told them.

" Man, I feel bad for her." Zack was laughing.

( Man, people are seriously taking it too far! I know that Cree can be a little annoying sometimes, let's just give her a break ok?)

_**To Be Continued... Maybe. It depends on the readers.**_

_**What you guys think? I know it's different compare to Rugrats: Days of the Past and Rugrats: Growing Up! But, this is something I just came up with lastnight. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rugrats: Total Divas!**

_**Hey Everyone! Thank you for liking Rugrats: Growing Up! And Rugrats: Days of the Past! It means a lot. **_

_**This is a reality drama stories that deals with eight girls, Angelica and her twin sister, Summer Pickles, Susie Carmichael, Kimi Finester, Lil Deville, Starr Pickles, CeCe Proud and Cree Carmichael as they deal with their lives and struggle.**_

_**Plus, Dil, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Zack (who is owned by celrock), Colby, Jesse (who is owned by Jesse j. barrow, Kelly, Ezra and many more! This is something different without using S.A.D club. hope you guys enjoy!**_

**Lil POV**

Today, me and Kimi are going to the mall to try out some bra and panties as we trying to look sexy for man. I talk Kimi into it because face it she boring, she not being sexy enough for Jesse, if she don't it then Jesse will possibly leave her and I don't want to happened to my besties.

" I can't believe you got me wearing this crap." Kimi laughed.

" Honey, you got to look sexy for your man." said Lil. " Jesse, is way hot."

Kimi nod her head and agree, " I know Lillian! But, I'm just not ready for being sexy yet."

( Not ready being sexy? What is wrong with her? Kimi has a good man who loves to cook and very attractive I'm just saying to spice up the relationship.)

" Kimi, you need to stop being boring about your relationship and try to spice it up." said Lil.

" Speaking of Jesse, Jesse talk to me about my brother." Kimi replied as she rolled her eyes.

" Oh no, what the hell Chuckie say this time?" Lil questioned.

" Chuckie call for some money." Kimi answered.

" What? Why he just go asks Colby some money?" Lil questioned.

Kimi nods her head, " And that's why Jesse mention it to him instead he say WHY YOU JUST ASKS YOUR B#%*! TO GIVE YOU SOME MONEY!" Kimi revealed as Lil was shock ass hell.

" What? Jesse say that?" Lil asked.

" Yeah gurl!" Kimi was flipping her hair.

" Damn gurl! What Chuckie say?" Lil questioned. " I know Chuckie say something afterward."

" He told Jesse that I never like your Scottish ass anyway." Kimi answered.

( Jesse is not Scottish, he just born there. Why the hell Chuckie say that kind of shit and know well you will pissed somebody off! Chuckie wants to get his a$$ whope if they fight, I will record it and post it on YouTube. He so stupid!)

" That's just stupid! He's nowhere near Scottish he like Italian and English guy! Why is Chuckie trying to be racist?" Lil is getting pissed off.

" He's not being racist, he just angry that I pay more attention to Jesse than him." Kimi replied.

" That still stupid! Jesse is your man not Chuckie!" Lil remind her.

Kimi nod her head in agreement, " I know that, I agree!"

" Chuckie needs to grow the F# % up! And be a man! He's a grown man Kimi, it's time to stop support him and let the B #%* Support him!" Lil was getting her advice.

-RTD-

**Angelica POV**

Me, Arnold and my family are having a family dinner as we were discussing about the Wedding coming up! And I'm so glad to share my special moment to my family, I'm so happy to get married to the man I love!

Angelica and Arnold sat down with Drew, Charlotte, Kelly, Matthew, Summer and her friend, Eva as they share moments but, Things an't going to go well with Angelica and Summer Rae. As they might cause some drama during the family dinner.

" I'm so excited!" said Charlotte as she was happy with joy. " My baby is getting married!"

" Alright mom, don't take it too far." Angelica laughed.

" Angelica right." Summer Rae comment. " We shouldn't brag about this stupid lousy wedding anyway, we should focus on me!" Summer being an ass.

( Excuse me? Who asks this b #%* to come anyway! Summer always wants attention! She so jealous when mom and dad brag about me sometime and want the attention on her! I never like her sometimes, she fake! I hate how Klasky and Csupó hired her as a cast of Rugrats: Total Divas! She not a Rugrats character and she will never be! she just want publicity just like Cree Carmichael. Me, Susie, Lil, Kimi and along with CeCe and Starr are true Rugrats: Total Divas! But, Summer and Cree, just nothing but stupid dumb a$$ whore who will do anything for the money! So, I'm just telling it like it is.)

" You know Summer, you don't have to be apart of this wedding." Angelica responded. " You can leave!"

" Excuse me?" Summer rolled her eyes at Angelica.

" You heard me! Get the hell out b #%*!" Angelica yelled.

" Angelica, that's enough!" yelled Drew. As soon he say that, Summer threw food at Angelica on her hair and clothes as she started laughing.

" How you like that tramp!" Summer Rae laughed along with Eva.

" Summer Rae Pickles!" Charlotte was getting angry. " You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Angelica got over the table and start attacking Summer to the ground as they was cussing each other out as they was fighting.

Drew, Charlotte, Arnold, Kelly and Eva broke it up as Summer push Angelica off from her as she walk out and flipping her blonde hair.

" Get back here!" Angelica was ready for her.

" See you at the bridal shower sissy!" As Summer blew a kiss to Angelica as she walk off.

-RTD-

**CeCe POV**

Me and Dil are dealing with our teenager daughter, Bella who is sixteen years old going through high school life. But, Dil hates to see his baby girl grow up. Which I agree also. I remember giving birth to my little girl and she was the most precious thing that anyone who could asks for! We always do a family bonding together and have family movie nights every Friday but, things change.

Bella is too busy on her phone talking, being on facebook, twitter, and Instagram instead of having family bonding. She always failing Algebra 1, Chemistry and P.E. Who fail P.E? Me and Dil are having a talk with Bella because I'm not going to sit here and let my daughter think she running things! We are definitely having a talk.

Dil and CeCe sat beside their daughter, Bella on the couch as she was texting her friends at school.

" Bella, we need to talk!" said Dil as he was getting mad.

" Can you wait with the family meeting, I'm texting." said Bella.

" No, I mean now!" Dil responded as he took her phone and threw it at the other end of the wall as the AT&T Android was crack on the screen.

" Dad!" she yelled. " Are you freaking kidding me?"

" Do I look like I'm kidding to you?" Dil show his face to his daughter, Bella.

" Bella, why are failing Algebra 1, Chemistry and P.E.?" CeCe questioned.

" Because it's boring!" Bella answered.

" I don't care, Bella! That don't mean you flunk your class because it's boring!" said CeCe. " I'm very disappointed of you young lady, you're grounded!"

" Are you kidding me?" Bella questioned.

" I'm not! A month." CeCe revealed.

" Mom!" Bella whine. " Dad, talk to her."

" Her? Excuse me young lady, I'm your mother and you will show me so respect!" CeCe let her know.

( I'm not going to let my teenage daughter get whatever she want! She almost close to an adult! Bella will have to learn how to respect, mind her parents and teachers. And most immortally do her homework! You can't get nowhere in life if you won't succeed in life.)

" Your mother right, Bella." Dil agree with CeCe. " You're grounded."

" I hate you guys!" Bella screamed as she storm upstairs.

" Teenagers." CeCe was getting a headache.

" You can say that again." Dil laughed as he gently kiss his girlfriend, CeCe on the lip.

-RTD-

**Cree POV**

Today, I'm going to confront dat Kelly B #%*! And let her know that I don't play! I don't appreciate her and her sister, Angelica talking sh # about me! I'm promise you I will beat her a$$ and let her know that I'm the bombdotcom girl bye!

I knock on the door as Kelly Pickles open the door and wasn't happy to see Cree at all.

" What the hell are you doing here?" Kelly asked.

" I came here to confront you." Cree answered. " I didn't appreciate you talking about me on the first episode of Rugrats: Total Divas!"

" Why is that, it's all true." said Kelly. " You skank!"

Cree immediately slap Kelly in the face as Kelly push Cree out of her doorstep. " Get the hell out of my property! I will press charges!"

" Whatever b %#*! Girl bye!" as Cree snap her finger and was swinging her hair and hip and walk off.

" You will be saying girl bye! for sure when I press charges on your a$$!"

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Thank You everyone who love my story! Hopefully I do more.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Rugrats: Total Divas!**

_**Hey Everyone! Thank you for liking Rugrats: Growing Up! And Rugrats: Days of the Past! It means a lot. **_

_**This is a reality drama stories that deals with eight girls, Angelica and her twin sister, Summer Pickles, Susie Carmichael, Kimi Finester, Lil Deville, Starr Pickles, CeCe Proud and Cree Carmichael as they deal with their lives and struggle.**_

_**Plus, Dil, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Zack (who is owned by celrock), Colby, Jesse (who is owned by Jesse j. barrow, Ben and Jamie(who is owned by Rigbyrules123), Peter(who is owned by TCKing12), Kelly, Ezra and many more! This is something different without using S.A.D club. hope you guys enjoy!**_

**Lil POV **

Hey guys! Me and my girls, Kimi, and Cree are going to practice working out at the gym for WWE Divas match! We were so excited when we got the callback from The Chairman, Vince McMahon and his daughter, Stephanie and they think we are the next Divas Division for this company! And I'm so excited to have this opportunity with my girls. And we will take down Summer Pickles, And the Carmichael Twins.

" OMG! Are you guys F %*in excited about this?" said Cree.

" Hell yeah girl! It's the Bombdotcom!" Lil was making fun of Cree.

Cree rolled her eyes and wave her hand, " Don't still my catch phrase. #Girlbye!" Cree started laughing along with the other girls.

" You crazy girl!" said Lil.

" I know right!" Cree replied.

" Oh my god! I can't believe we are going to be apart of the WWE Universe!" Kimi was getting excited.

" I know gurl! It's like the dream come true." Cree commented.

" Hey Cree, did Peter come back last night?" asked Lil.

" Yeah gurl! Peter came over last night over my house as a surprise!" said Cree. " I wasn't expected him to come back from the Army until next month."

" What you guys do?" asked Kimi.

" Nothing, He just hugged and kissed and he was telling me over and over how much he miss me." Cree answered as the girls say Aww!

" I know right! And I finally told him about I'm the newest WWE Diva and he was so shock that I would be a wrestler."

" I know, everybody shock that your ass is going to wrestle." Lil laughed.

" Whatever! #Girlbye!" Cree laughed.

Kimi walk up close to Cree and asks her a questioned. " Do you think that Peter might purpose to you now he's here?"

" Gurl! I don't know, I really hope so! Me and Peter been together for months now and I just hope so, I really want to move this relationship to the next step. I love him, Kimi." cried Cree.

Kimi nod her head, " I know, Just give him some time ok?"

Lil put her hand on Cree's shoulder and was comfort her, " Things will get better soon."

-RTD-

**Starr POV**

Me, CeCe and Jamie are planning a girl Night out at the club to spend time with each other. I love my besties! And we will sisters to the end no matter what! I'm just glad that Jamie is back to stay with us, It's good to have her back again!

" Jamie, I freakin miss you!" said Starr. " How's Nashville, Tennessee?"

" It's awesome! There's plenty of H-O-T guys there." said Jamie.

" Say what? I need to get down there." CeCe laughed as all the girls laughed.

" Lol CeCe! How's sweet Bella?" asked Jamie.

" She with her daddy!" CeCe answered.

" Aw! How long you and Dil been together?" asked Jamie.

" About over Ten years." CeCe answered.

" Aw, Dil is really a good man for you."

" You and Ben would be good together." Starr butted in the conversation as Jamie didn't want to mention his name.

" Don't mention Ben's name." said Jamie.

" Why? You and Ben belong together! Even your parents still don't approve of him, it's your choice Jamie! Nobody can't tell you who to date or not to date! You're a grown ass woman! Start acting like it!" said Starr.

( I'm just helping my friend, Jamie out because she help me when I started having problems with Zack and Jamie brought us even more closer along with Ben. I'm really glad that I had good friends like that.)

" Follow your heart, Jamie! You two belong together!" said Starr. Suddenly, Ben was walking with Zack as they was both shock to see each other at the night club.

-RTD-

**Susie POV**

Harold and I are going to help Peter with the arrangement of how he can purposed to my big mouth sister, Cree. I still can't believe anyone who want to married Cree. But, Peter is a good man, He's working for the Army. We know him for years! We grew up with him. This is just a perfect moment for Cree and I'm really happy for her.

" OMG! Can you believe that Peter is about to purposed to Cree?" asked Susie.

" Yeah, can't believe it either! I was wondering if he is on crack or something!" said Harold. " Who the hell want to married your loud ass sister? Other than Peter."

" Cut it out! Cree is not that bad." said Susie as she was lying.

Harold look at Susie half crazy and know damn well she lying. " You know I know your lying right?" he was letting her know.

" Huss up Harold!"

" Who wants to hear Cree saying all day, I'm thebombdotcom and #Girlbye! It's annoying!" Harold getting irritated.

Susie hold Harold by the arm as she smile at him, " You will get through this! Besides! Your Peter's Best man."

" Yeap! I can't let my best friend down." said Harold.

" You better not." said a familiar as it turns out to be Peter as he was grinning and was glad to see his best friend, Harold. " I'll beat you up for that!" he laughed.

" Peter!" Harold got excited to see Peter as they started hugging each other like Bros. Susie smiled as she was glad they reunited.

-RTD-

**Angelica and Summer POV**

Angelica trying to plan her Weeding Plan for her and Arnold as she was trying to get some help from her twin sister, Summer as Summer wasn't really didn't want to help Angelica at all! Summer was too busy focus on her match with a new Diva on WWE that she will be facing.

" Summer, I said I need your help!" said Angelica.

" Listen Angelica, I don't have time for you BS Weeding! I got a match Tomorrow with two other new Diva on Raw!" said Summer.

" And your match is bigger than helping me for my Weeding? Why did you Volunteer to be my maid of honor then?" Angelica asked.

" I didn't! Mom force me too! I don't want to be in your stinking ass Weeding! It an't shit to me!" yelled Summer.

" Then, why your here?" Angelica questioned. " Go! I don't need you anyway you Skank!" Angelica call her out her name as Summer slap the hell out of Angelica as Angelica cried.

" What! What the hell you going to do Angelica? Nothing! Because your nothing but a Bitch! Your Dead to me!" Summer acting crazy. Summer grab Angelica's hair as she made her look at her in the face. " I wish you die in the Womb!" Summer let go of her as she push her hard to the floor and started attacking Angelica.

Drew hurried and grab Summer and move her away from Angelica as she was saying: " You're dead to me! I have No sister!"

Angelica cries and couldn't believe Summer would do something like that.

**To Be Continued...**

_**What you guys think about Chapter 3 of Rugrats: Total Divas? Thanks Again! Celrock, Jesse. J. Barrow, Rigbyrules123 and TCKing12 for letting me borrow your characters! And get ready for Rugrats: Growing Up! Next!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Rugrats: Total Divas!**

_**This is a reality drama stories that deals with eight girls, Angelica and her twin sister, Summer Pickles, Susie Carmichael, Kimi Finester, Lil Deville, Starr Pickles, CeCe Proud and Cree Carmichael as they deal with their lives and struggle.**_

_**Plus, Dil, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Zack (who is owned by celrock), Colby, Jesse (who is owned by Jesse j. barrow, Ben and Jamie(who is owned by Rigbyrules123), Peter(who is owned by TCKing12), Kelly, Ezra and many more! This is something different without using S.A.D club. hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Author's note: Jamie is the new cast member of Rugrats: Total Divas! **_

**Lil POV**

Me and Tommy are going over to Reptar Fancy restaurant for Tommy's parents 50th Anniversary. Zack and Starr got Tommy's parents in the car blind folded as they don't know where they going. This is going to best Anniversary for both Mr. and Mrs. Pickles. Tommy is all dress up in his black and white tux as I got on a perfect long black dress with black heels to match.

" OMG! Your parents going to be thrill about this!" said Lil.

" I know, my mom was dying to go to this fancy restaurant for years and now she can finally go." Tommy replied.

" How did you, Dil, Bruce, and Starr pull it off?" Lil questioned.

" We use our savings and I kind of use your savings also." Tommy revealed as Lil turn her head and look at him half crazy.

( Are you fucking kidding me? Tommy just fucking use my savings and that suppose to be for our house that we was going to buy! He didn't not tell me any of this until the last-minute! So, I'm piss! He lie to me and I'm not ok with it!)

" What? Are you kidding me? That suppose to be on our house Tommy." Lil was getting mad.

" I thought you wouldn't mind if I use your money." asked Tommy.

" Not my savings! That goes on our house Tommy." Lil explained it to Tommy. " You didn't come to me and tell me that you use my savings! You lie to me! And you think it's fucking ok with lie to me and it's not!"

" You want to plan my parents anniversary as much as I do." said Tommy.

" But I didn't tell you to use my savings, that's ok do what you want to do!" Lil was getting an attitude.

" So now you getting all mad at me now." Tommy was talking.

" It's your damn parents! Do whatever! I'm fucking done!" Lil replied as she didn't make no eye contact with Tommy.

-RTD-

**Jamie POV**

Hello! I'm Jamie and I'm the newest cast member of Rugrats: Total Divas! Klasky and Csupó came up to me and ask me if I want to be apart of "Rugrats: Total Divas!" I'm like... Hell yeah! They said I was a good friend to both of Starr Pickles and CeCe Proud who are the main characters on show. I'm so glad that I got a oppertunity to be on the show even though I'm not a Rugrats character from the show, I want to honored Klasky and Csupó for making Rugrats and All Grow Up! Because those was poplular shows on Nickelodeon along with The Wild Thornsberry, Rocket Power, Hey Arnold, and As Told By Ginger so, I'm just so happy to be apart of this family.

Jamie met up with Ben who was her ex boyfriend at the Java Lava Coffee shop. Jamie broke up with Ben because her parents wasn't appreciate with her dating Ben and they hated his family as they feel the same way.

" Hey!" said Jamie as she gave Ben a hugged. " How are you?"

" Good! It's good to see you back! How's Nashville, Tennessee?" Ben questioned.

" Pretty good! Love it there!"

" That's good! So, why do want to see me? We broke up!" asked Ben.

" I don't want to break up with you Ben." Jamie revealed.

Ben was in shock as he couldn't believe he just heard that. " What? You serious? What change your mind?"

" I have a talk with Starr and she told me that I should follow my heart instead of let anyone telling who to pick! And she right! I do love you, Ben." Jamie revealed. " I don't care what my parents think, I'm in love with you!"

" You don't know how long I wanted to hear that from you." Ben responded as he gently kiss Jamie.

-RTD-

**Summer POV**

I'm here on Raw as I going to make a statement announcement about my bitch ass sister! Luckily, Stephanie McMahon gave me the opportunity to talk about Angelica Pickles and how I have to put with her nagging, crying and being a baby! I'm the Queen of Rugrats: Total Divas! Bitches! So, I don't give a care what the Rugrats Fans think of me, F*% them!

" I'm sure a whole lot of you watch Rugrats: Total Divas! last Sunday and wondering why did I attack my sister, Angelica. She really not sister! She didn't become the woman I want her to be, she so damn soft! She cries more than me! She acts like a baby all the time! Stephanie, It suppose to be me and Angelica aganist the world! It's been all about Angelica! Angelica's getting married, Angelica gets better GPA than I do! It's always been about Angelica." said Summer.

" It's kind of hard for you to deal with your sister marrying Arnold from Hey Arnold!" Stephanie questioned.

" Of course! I do want to get married but, I won't married a football head with his weird hair dude! Even though, Angelica haven't knew yet! I slept with her fiance Arnold before!" Summer grinned. " I have no sister! She is dead to me!"

As soon she say that, Angelica came down with the arena with a theme song entrance " Beautiful Life" CFO$ wich it's the same thing for WWE Diva's Brie Bella theme song. The crowed was so happy to see Angelica Pickles coming to the arena as she was all pissed off at her sister Summer.

As soon Angelica made it to the arena, Angelica walk up to Summer as she was about to slap her in the face but instead she took her mic as she was going to talk first.

" I don't know what the hell is wrong with but I want to find out now! You talking crazy now, how dare you say that you slept with my fiancé in front of everybody on National Television! You're lying about it!"

" Do you think I would be lying to you Angelica, Arnold mess with anybody! And you think he is the one for you? Angelica, he's a stupid football head dude!" yelled Summer.

" And you're a bitch!" yelled Angelica as Summer start slapping her in the face as they was starting fighting in the arena. referees has to break up the fight.

-RTD-

**Cree POV**

my friend, Jesse Barrow got me blind folded as he didn't tell me where he is taking me. And I'm kind curious! This is not no f #%ing "Fifty shade of Grey" So what the hell is going on!

" Boy, where are you taking me to?" Cree asked.

" You'll see." Jesse answered.

" You better not trying to do nothing that I think you doing! I'll tell Kimi and you know I got her number." Cree let him know.

" Were here! Take off your blind fold." said Jesse. Cree took it off as she see Peter in front of the car with his nice black suit on and have red roses and a jewelry box. Cree almost cried as she got out the car and ran to Peter's arms as he hold to her and they started kissing tenderly.

" Omg! Did you plan this?" Cree asked.

Peter nods his head, " Yes, babe! I did it for you."

" Oh baby you didn't have to." said Cree.

" I want to. I want to let you know how special you are to me! You mean the world to me Cree, I love to the bottom of my heart!" Peter revealed it to Cree as Cree started crying. " I want to do this." Peter got down on one and proposed to Cree. " Cree, will you marry me?"

Cree crying and didn't know what to say.

**To Be Continued...**

**What do you guys think about this Chapter 4 of Rugrats: Total Divas! Sorry for the deyaled! More chapters to come!**


	5. Chapter 5 Pink

**Rugrats: Total Divas!**

_**This is a reality drama stories that deals with eight girls, Angelica and her twin sister, Summer Pickles, Susie Carmichael, Kimi Finester, Lil Deville, Starr Pickles, CeCe Proud, Cree Carmichael and Jamie as they deal with their lives and struggle.**_

_**Plus, Dil, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Zack (who is owned by celrock), Colby, Jesse (who is owned by Jesse j. barrow, Ben and Jamie(who is owned by Rigbyrules123), Peter(who is owned by TCKing12), Kelly, Ezra and many more! This is something different without using S.A.D club. hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Author's note: Support Breast Cancer Awareness by wearing pink and Author' s Rugrats Fans make sure when you write your story please dedicated to women by make a #Pink to support Breast Cancer Awareness if you want to. Enjoy Rugrats Fans! **_

**Starr POV**

Me and Zack are taking my mom and dad to the Reptar Fancy restaurant for their anniversary. I want to do something for my mom and dad and let them know that I appreciate what they done for me and my brothers over the years. I love them to death and I really want to do something special for my mom since she has Breast Cancer. My mom is strong and brave and I'm really proud of her.

Me and Zack was matching as I have on a #Pink sparkling short dress with black heels as Zack was wearing a nice black suit with a #Pink tie and dressy black shoes. Zack was driving as I was on the passenger side while my parents were in the back seat blind folded as they was fussing at us.

" Starr Marie Pickles!" said Didi. " Where are you taking us?

" It's a surprise." Starr replied.

" Honey, you don't have to do something special we could have just went to McDonald's and back." Stu responded.

" I want to dad, you and mom deserve it!" Starr said as she told them that they're here and they can take off their blind fold.

As soon Stu and Didi undo their blind fold they was shock. Didi cries into tears as she was happy. There were a lot of signs that say Stu and Didi's 50th Anniversity and Support Breast Cancer Awareness with a #Pink.

" What you think Mom and Dad?" Zack questioned.

" It's...It's Beautiful! How did you afford this?" Didi questioned.

" With our savings along with Dil, CeCe, Tommy, Lil and Bruce." Starr answered.

" Babe, you don't have to." said Didi.

" We want to mom, this is you and dad special day! And I will always support you on Breast Cancer Awareness because your my mom and I love you!" said Starr.

" I love you too honey!" Didi replied.

-RTD-

**Cree POV**

Me and my girl, Summer are at the java lava café rocking on our #Pink T-shirt of that say: " Rugrats: Total Divas! Breast Cancer Awareness and I add a little something to my shirt. On the back it say: " Girl Bye!" I love my catch phrase. I can't wait to tell Summer that I just got proposed to Peter, I'm so happy and I'm in a good spirit!

" Hey gurl!" said Cree as she gave Summer a hugged.

" What's up boo!" Summer replied.

" Nun girl! I see you rocking that #Pink." Cree noticed.

" Girl you know, got to look fabulous!" Summer joked as they both laughed. " Hey, have you heard that Starr and CeCe's friend, Jamie is joining the cast?"

" Jamie is joining the cast of Rugrats: Total Divas? Wow!" Cree laughed.

" I know right? ridiculous! That girl is no Diva." said Summer.

" They should put our gurl Eva Marie in our show, not no F#%*ing Jamie!" Cree was getting mad.

( OMG! I can't believe that Klasky and Cusp'o added Jamie to our show! Jamie has no talent and she is not no Total Diva! So, they need to hired somebody else like Kim Kardashians or something! not Jamie!)

" This is crazy!" Cree was getting a migraine.

" You want to know what else crazy? My some call twin sister, Angelica attack me last night on Monday Night Raw!" Summer was getting mad.

" Say what gurl? That B#%*h punk you out in front of everybody?" Cree questioned. " Naw gurl you need to get her!"

" Oh I'm defiantly going to get Angelica a peace of my mind! Thanks to Stephanie McMchaon, she came out with a wonder plan to get back Angelica. A three on one handicap match Angelica Pickles vs Summer Pickles, you, and Lil."

" Oh girl I like that." Cree laughed. " We are going to take down Angelica Pickles!"

" You know it!" Summer laughed as they gave each other a high-five.

-RTD-

**Angelica POV**

I have a weird phone call from WWE while I was at my Uncle Stu and my Aunt Didi's 50th Anniversary and say that I have a match against my sister, Summer Pickles, Cree Carmichael and Lillian Deville. I'm like really? Is this a joke? I'm not a wrestler! But, I will do it anyway! I want some revenge on my sister Summer! And I want to show the WWE Universe and The Rugrats: Total Divas! cast that I'm nothing to mess with!

I was wearing my beautiful rose #Pink dress with white heels to support my Aunt Didi for her Breast Cancer Awareness My Aunt Didi is very strong and brave! She the bravest person I know! So, I'm very happy for her! My sister, Kelly want to chic chat with me before the Ceremony starts.

" Hey sis! Looking good in that #Pink!" said Kelly.

" Thanks girl! You too!" Angelica replied. " How's Matthew?"

" He's doing good! He's watching Sammy while I go to Aunt Didi and Uncle Stu 50th Anniversary since we don't have a babysitter."

" Aw! that's sweet! He's a keeper!" Angelica smiled.

" Yeap. He's all mine!" Kelly laughed. " I saw what happened Monday Night Raw! Why did you attack Summer?" Kelly questioned.

To Be Continued...

**_Support Breast Cancer Awareness! _**


	6. Chapter 6 Pink 2!

**Rugrats: Total Divas!**

_**This is a reality drama stories that deals with eight girls, Angelica and her twin sister, Summer Pickles, Susie Carmichael, Kimi Finester, Lil Deville, Starr Pickles, CeCe Proud, Cree Carmichael and Jamie as they deal with their lives and struggle.**_

_**Plus, Dil, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Zack (who is owned by celrock), Colby, Jesse (who is owned by Jesse j. barrow, Ben and Jamie(who is owned by Rigbyrules123), Peter(who is owned by TCKing12), Kelly, Ezra and many more! This is something different without using S.A.D club. hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Author's note: Support Breast Cancer Awareness by wearing pink and Author' s Rugrats Fans make sure when you write your story please dedicated to women by make a #Pink to support Breast Cancer Awareness if you want to. Enjoy Rugrats Fans! **_

_**Angelica POV**_

Angelica's older sister, Kelly Pickles asks her a questioned about what's going on between her and Summer.

" Summer is being a B #ch!" said Angelica.

" What's new about that, Summer is always being a B #ch." said Kelly.

" No, Summer wish I died in the whom and wish I wasn't her sister in front of everybody!" Angelica answered.

" What? That's so F #*ing wrong! Summer should have that to you! Your her twin sister!"

" That's ok! Because you know why? I have a match with her next monday and I will get my revenge on her." Angelica replied.

-RTD-

_**Lil POV**_

Before the Ceremony starts, Me and Kimi just chat a little bit and discussing our situation. I'm really pissed off of Tommy right now! I really don't want to be here in this mess! Tommy lies to me and use my savings without asking me! But instead he went behind my back and use the money for his parents 50th Anniversity. And I don't like his mother, Didi at all! She never like me anyway ever since I was a baby! I just hope the B #ch dies with Breast Cancer!

" What's wrong Lillian?" Kimi questioned.

" Tommy that's what!" said Lil.

" What did Tommy do this time?" Kimi asked.

" He use my savings without telling me and we suppose to buy a house with it!" Lil answered as she was angry about the situation.

" No he did not girl! That's low down as hell!" Kimi laughed.

" Tell me that but instead he use it for his parents 50th Anniversary along with his." Lil was getting pissed.

" But, did Bruce, Dil, CeCe, Starr and Zack put their money on the Anniversary party?" Kimi questioned.

" They did but, I believe somebody is put less money on this party and I think it's between Bruce and CeCe. Bruce don't like Didi either and I don't blame him for that but, that's your Dad's Anniversary so, you should pay more on it! And as for CeCe, that H e better put money on it she the one got a baby, she just couldn't wait to get into Dil pants." Lil laughed along with Kimi.

CeCe and Jamie walk by as CeCe spill red wine on Lil.

" Oh my F #%ing god! Are you freaking killing me?" Lil was yelling.

" Oops! my bad, I'll be careful next time." CeCe smiled as she walks away with Jamie as they started laughing.

( This is about to be a war! I'm really getting tired of that Helfer! She needs to go back to the street and make that money like a true H e should!)

-RTD-

_**Starr POV**_

Me, Tommy, Dil, and Bruce are going to make announcement of my parents 50th Anniversary and also honor my mother on Breast Cancer Awareness! This is something special for my mom and I want my mom to remember this special moment, All I want to do is to honor her because she is the bravest person I know! So, I like to give her this special party for her and Dad on their 50th Anniversary.

" Attention Everyone!" said Bruce. " We are here to Celebrate my Father and my step-mother 50th Anniversary and Honor my step-mother on Breast Cancer Awareness! I'll go first since I'm the oldest." Bruce laughed as everyone laughed also. " My father and my step-mother, Didi Pickles been together for some years! And it's amazing how these two got together. They are so happy and good together and I thank my step-mom, Didi Pickles for being there for my Dad it means a lot! And I will also support you on Breast Cancer Awareness! You are the most strongest person I known so, I say thank you!"

When Bruce Wayne was finished everyone started clapping and Bruce hand the Mic to Tommy.

" Well, I'm guess I'm next." Tommy laughed as everyone started laughing. " This is a special Celebration of my parents 50th Anniversary! I must say they are the best parents in the world! They pay for my colleges for the Art Institute-New York. It it wasn't for them, I would never be a Film Director to this day! Thank You mom and Dad for everything you done for me, Dil and Starr! I love you!"

When Tommy was finished everyone clapping their hands and Tommy hand the Mic to Dil.

" I really wasn't ready to speak yet but, I must say I'm thankful to have good parents like Mom and Dad, they took care of all us! Even they help support me and CeCe help raise our daughter, Bella. And Mom, I love you so much! I will always support you on Breast Cancer Awareness! You are my Mom! If I have to wear #Pink to support you I will! Momma I will do anything for you because you did enough for all of us! It's our turn to take care of you! Happy Anniversary Mom and Dad!"

When Dil was finished everyone clapped their hands as Dil hand Starr the Mic.

" Before I start honored my mom this trophy and this from "Cover Girl" And they want me to honor my mother because my mom is very brave and strong! She never gives up even if it's for the good or the worse! We celebrate every women in the world by wearing #Pink on Breast Cancer Awareness! I thank Dad to support mom on this situation! My dad is very brave also! And he also being strong for my mom even if something goes wrong! I'm very thankful to have parents like you guys! I love you guys to death!" Starr was sharing a tears in both of her eyes. " I want to make things special for you guys and let you know how we appreciate you guys for did what you did! I love you! So, I give this trophy to my mom, Didi Pickles!"

Everybody clapped as Stu and Didi got up an accept the award and hugged Starr along with Dil, Tommy and Bruce.

_**Cree POV**_

I'm so ready to tell Summer that I'm getting married! I can't hold it any longer!

" Gurl! I got something to tell you for real!" said Cree.

" You going to get that shiny glittered grey high heels that I show you at the mall?" Summer questioned.

" No!" said Cree.

" Then what is it gurl? Spill it out" Summer was dying to know the secret.

" Peter purposed to me!" Cree hold out her ring. " I'm getting married!"

" Oh my god! Cree!" Summer was getting excited as she look at the diamond ring and she was just as happy as Cree was. " When did he proposed to you?"

" Yesterday!" Cree answered.

" I'm so shock that you two are getting married!" Summer was happy.

" I know, I was too! But, me and Peter will finally be together as husband and Wife!"

" I can't wait to plan your Wedding!"

" I sure you do." Cree laughed.

" Shut up Cree." Summer tries not to laughed.

" GirlBye!" Cree laughed as Summer laughed along with her.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7 Halloween!

**Rugrats: Total Divas!**

_**This is a reality drama stories that deals with eight girls, Angelica and her twin sister, Summer Pickles, Susie Carmichael, Kimi Finester, Lil Deville, Starr Pickles, CeCe Proud, Cree Carmichael and Jamie as they deal with their lives and struggle.**_

_**Plus, Dil, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Zack (who is owned by celrock), Colby, Jesse (who is owned by Jesse j. barrow, Ben and Jamie(who is owned by Rigbyrules123), Peter(who is owned by TCKing12), Kelly, Ezra and many more! This is something different without using S.A.D club. hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Author's note: It's a Halloween special **_

_**Lil POV**_

Tommy and Iwas getting dress up for Halloween Costume party at the Dummi Bears, I'm dressing up as Barbie since I look more like her. (Lil was flipping her blonde hair), Still I'm piss off of Tommy for lie to me and use my money without my permission. That was supposed to go on our new home. Tommy thinks it's still f #*ing ok. But I will make a statement and tell him how I feel about this situation!

Tommy Pickles was putting on his Reptar costume on since he love Reptar, Tommy walk on over to Lil dressing room as he asks her was she ready but Lil ignore him.

" Seriously? Are you still pissed about this situation?" Tommy questioned.

" Yes I am Tommy!" yelled Lil. " Because you use my money behind my back so you can plan your parents 50th Anniversary!"

" What's the big deal? I did stuff for your parents and you didn't acknowledge my parents!" said Tommy.

" Yeah because your Mom doesn't like me and I don't like her!" yelled Lil. " And you know it but, you want to ingnore the sh#t that everything is going to be ok!"

" You being ricdiclous!" said Tommy.

" No you are ricdiclous for spending my d mn money!" yelled Lil.

" This argument isn't going nowhere, how about we to the party and never speak this again." said Tommy as he walk away from Lil.

( Excuse me? Did Tommy put me in a hush up mode? Tommy don't have the right to shut me up! He was in a wrong for spending my damn money that suppose to buy another home for the both of us! I will get him back when I kick hiss a$$ out of my house and let's see what he think.)

-RTD-

**_Angelica POV_**

It's Monday night Raw and this is my first match to take on my sister, Summer and I will make sure I will get my revenge!

First up it's Summer Rae, Cree, and Lil as they are playing Summer Rae theme song " Rush Over Power" by CFO$. Summer Rae was doing her dancing, Cree was wearing pink and black school girl uniform which in the front it say "GB" but on the back it says " GirlBye!" Cree was also was holding a mirror to look at herself when she was walking to the arena as she wave her and say " GirlBye!" And Lillian "Lil" was wearing a short red sport bra with black trim on it as it says " Fearless Lillian" as she was wearing black tight, red nike with black socks as it say " Fearless Lillian" and she was wearing a wearing a red and black hat that say " Deville 02!" Lil was twirling around as she was moving her hips.

As got to the arena, they was ready for Angelica to come to the arena. Suddenly, Angelica was coming into the arena as her theme song, " Beautiful Life" by CFO$ which it's Brie Bella theme song came on. Angelica was wearing a red sport bra with black trim that say Pickles. also was wearing a red tight with black trim to match along with the black boots and had her hair fix up. Angelica was ready to take her anger on Summer. Instead of Angelica has to face Summer along with Cree and Lil. Angelica made it to the ring as she was staring at her sister, Summer along with Cree and Lil.

The match started as Cree got in the ring first as she was talking mess to Angelica.

" Girl you don't want none of this!" said Cree as she swing her hand. " Girlbye!"

Angelica grab her hair as she slam her on the mat. " What now huh!"

Summer was distraction Angelica and the referee as Angelica was fussing at Summer but, Suddenly, Cree hit Angelica from behind and knock her down.

" What Angelica? You think you bad?" Cree questioned her as she tag Lil in as they double team on her.

Lil lift Angelica up as she did the Backbreaker rack aka "Lillian Rack Attack", " Who the Big baby now!" said Lil as Summer just tap Lil on the back to tag herself in. Lil look at Summer half crazy and questioned why did she tag herself in.

" Why did you tag yourself in! I was going to pin!" yelled Lil.

" GET OUT!" yelled Summer as Lil rolled her eyes and got out the ring. Summer pin Angelica as Summer wins along with Cree and Lillian.

Summer grab the microphone as she has something to say, " Angelica, I challenge you in a single match in Hell in a Cell PPV. Who ever win, they have to be assistance for thirty days with No Disqualication! I will be the the wicked step sister and you will be my dirty Cinderpickles! Bye B #*h!" Summer drops the microphone on Angelica as her, Cree and Lillian left out the ring leaving Angelica in pain.

-RTD-

_**Starr POV**_

We are finally here at The Dummi Bears and it's time to get my party on! (Starr grooving). I'm dressing up as Cinderella because I love Cinderella. I'm so excited about this party! And I'm so excited to hang out with my boyfriend, Zack, my best friends, Jamie, Ben, and CeCe and along with my three brothers, Bruce, Tommy and Dil and also Kimi and Jesse. We just all jamming to the music as The Dummi Bears performing.

There's Diggy Bear, Nikki M. Bear, Dingo Bear and Jay-B. as they was rapping but it was good! I'm just having the best time of my life.

" This song is bumping!" said Starr.

" I know right! I got all their albums!" said CeCe as she was dressing up as Pocahontas.

" Me too!" Jamie replied as she was dressing up as Tinkerbell. Ben came up behind Jamie as he was kissing her by the neck

" My Tinker." he laughed.

" Gone Ben." Jamie laughed. " Looking like a Peter Pan, Don't that tight feel tight on you?" Jamie questioned him as everybody bust out laughing.

" Why you got say that huh?" Ben questioned her.

" Nobody tell you to dress up like Peter Pan and you could have dress up lof Captain Hook." Jamie responded.

Suddenly, Lil was being an ass as she was being annoying.

" Oh my f %king god! You guys act like F %king kids!" said Lil.

" Then who ask you to come here anyway?" CeCe questioned her.

" Gone Hoochie momma!" Lil call CeCe out.

" Hold up! What da F %k you call me B #ch? Ho I will whope your candy a$$ right here in front of everybody!" yelled CeCe.

" Then do something about it!" Lil was getting up in CeCe face as the guys have to break it up.

( What the Hell is wrong with Lil? Lil don't have no right to call somebody a hoochie momma! That's why too far! I don't know what's her problem but Tommy needs to get her before I will! Lillian is disrespecting my friends! And I'm not ok with that!"

Lil was walking out as she jerk away from Tommy, " Don't touch me!"

While she was gone Zack told Tommy that he need to control his girl.

" You need to control dat B #ch over there before I beat her a$$!" CeCe was letting him know.

Starr pull Tommy, Bruce and Dil to the side and was questioned Tommy what's going on.

" Ok, what the hell is going on?" Starr questioned. " Why is Lillian is acting like a b #ch!"

" She is mad about I spend her money on Mom and Dad Anniversary." said Tommy.

" But, she was ok with it! You told us that she want to contribute to Mom and Dad Anniversary along with Mom Breast Cancer Awareness." said Starr.

" I kind of lie and I use her money without telling her." Tommy revealed.

" What? said Bruce as everybody was in shock.

( Seriously Tommy? You didn't tell your own girlfriend that you use her money to contribute mom and dad anniversary along with the Breast Cancer Awareness? That's low! I don't blame Lillian for getting mad at you! You lie to her and you lost her trust and she probably won't forgive you.)

" You did not tell Lillian any of Mom and Dad Anniversary? That's low Tommy! I don't blame her for getting mad at you!" said Starr.

" That's pretty low bro, you should never steal another woman money." Dil gave Tommy advice.

" Yeah, if that was me I will slap you silly or better yet Mom and Dad and let them deal with you." Starr laughed.

" You need to apologizes to her man." Bruce pat Tommy on the back. " And you need to pay her back everything that you owe."

To Be Continued...

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_

_**From the Cast of Rugrats: Total Divas! **_


End file.
